Solace's Wings
by Nightail
Summary: This is a series to make-up for authors. Who OC character's didn't get in as main Protagonist in TWOE. Story: In the World of Elrios, their is a guild known as Solace's Wing. Which is a very popular guild in Elrios, due to the strong and legendary members of the guild. Join the heroes of Solace's Wing, in their quest to find treasure and have an enjoyable adventure.
1. Prologue: The World of Elrios

**Author: Hiya, I sort of felt bad for people. Who didn't get in TWOE, as a main character. So, I made this series so that as many people can join. This is the first chapter, so I'll be using character's from TWOE. You can PM me. If you want your character in this story. Also, I was thinking of adding character's third job path. Here's an example.**

**Hunter~ Witch Hunter~ Halbringer~ BladeSlinger **

**OC Protagonist Authors, Please let me know. If you do not like this idea. If you do, send me their 3rd job info.**

**Note: The 3rd job, is only available for the protagonist of TWOE. I'll put in an update, for future updates to whoever Pm's their character's first. Shall have their character in their 3rd job.**

**Prologue: The World of Elrios(Lolz I made the intro name of one of my series)**

**Narrator's**

**Ah, Elrios. A world filled of mysteries and fortune. With these fortune's came organization known as guild's.**

**There are different types of guild's. Merchant's, Hunting, Working, Farming, Noble, and other types of guild.**

**However, out of these guild's. One is popular among one of them. The Freedom types of guild's. Guild's without any restrictions. Where special admittance is required, to join these guild's. One of these popular guild, is known as Solace's Wing.**

**Explanation in Guild's: Guild's Have a ranking system to give them certain restriction and privileges. Here are the ranks. **

**S Rank: Has no restriction on mission. Has the privilege to challenge the guild master and the rights to take on Mythical Rares Mission. Has access, to the S ranking dorms.**

**Requirement: **

***Must have served the guild for 5 years.**

***Needs to complete at least 40 Rank A mission.**

***Must have 2,000 GP(Guild's Points)**

**A Rank: Has restriction to Rank S mission. Has the rights, to take on Antique Mission. Has access to the A rank dorms.**

**Requirement:**

***Must have served the guild for 1 year.**

***Needs to complete at least 20 Rank B mission.**

***Must have 1,000 GP(Guild's Point)**

**B Rank: Has restriction to Rank A mission and higher. Has the right's, to take on Grand Treasure Mission. Has access to Rank B dorms.**

**Requirements:**

***Must served the guild for 6 month**

***Must take on 10 Rank C mission. Plus a Grand Treasure Mission.**

***Must Have 500 GP**

**C Rank: Has restriction to Rank B mission and higher. Has the rights to take on Lost treasure mission. Has access to Rank C dorms.**

**Requirements:**

***Must served in the guild for a month.**

***Must take on 5 Rank D mission. Plus a Lost Treasure Mission.**

***Must have 250 GP**

**D Rank: Has restriction to Rank C mission and higher. Has the rights to take on Treasure Mission. Has access to Rank D dorms.**

**Requirements:**

*** Must take on 3 Rank F mission. Plus taken the advancement for beginners exams.**

***Must have 50 GP**

**F Rank: Lowest Rank of the guild. Restriction to Rank D mission and higher. Has access to Rank F dorms.**

**Requirements:**

***Must joined the guild.**

**Each Freedom guild, will have different and unique themes and feature to the guild. **

**But for know, lets focus on the main story shall we.**

**~In the forest of Elder~**

***Kaboom***

**The giant dragon, then started to fly.**

"**Get back here!" A male replied. The male, then used his suit of armor and boost his way up to the dragon.**

"**Blaze, thats crazy. There are other dragons around the area, leave it alone and lets find another dragon, to get its tooth from." A fox- boy replied.**

**The male, then hanged onto the dragon, and started beating it up.**

**The boy, then jumped on the cliff, and reach a high cliff. To jump on the dragons.**

**The boy, then summoned a Katana, using mana and swiftly slashed the dragon's tooth.**

"**Alright, got the teeth. Now any idea's, on how we're going to get down?" The boy asked.**

"**I thought you knew!?" The armored male replied.**

"**Oh crap!" They both replied. The dragon, then flew towards a cliff and crashed. The two, went rolling down the broken mountain. One of them got up and said,**

"**Well, we got the dragon tooth and slayed the dragon as a bonus." The boy replied.**

"**Yeah, will be eating good tonight!" The armored male replied.**

**Let me explain who they are. The fox-boy's name is Night. He's a Fox-Human, that was abandon by his mother and now lives in Solace's Wing guild. His ranking... well I'll tell you that next chapter. The man right next to him, is Blaze. He wields a special armor known as "Fretinuir" which enhances his weapons and physique his ranking will be told next chapter.**

"**Well, lets head back to the guild." Night Replied.**

"**Yeah." Blaze replied.**

**The two, then headed back to elder. To rest before heading back to Hamel. The place where there guild is.**

**~To Be continued~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Rumor

**Author: Hi, I forgot to mention something. The original Elgang. Will be the guild master. Of the different freedom guild's. It will later be revealed on who is the guildmaster.**

**Note: Yes, this series. I was inspired to do from all the people, that wanted their character as a protagonist in TWOE and the ideas of the guild were based on an anime.**

**Chapter 1: A mysterious rumor**

**~In Elder, at a tavern~**

"Ah, man I'm stuffed." Blaze replied. Their table was filled with a bunch of plates.

"Man, I'm extremely tired. Well I think, i'll go to bed." Night yawned and walked to his room. Meanwhile, Blaze overheard a rumor.

"Hey, have you heard?" A man replied.

"What?" Another one replied.

"That,an assassin is killing members of guild's." One of them replied.

"An assassin, but that would mean... Night!" Blaze then stood up, and walked into his room. He then opened his room, impolitely.

"Night, I got some news!" Blaze shouted. A knife, almost shot Blaze.

"Hey, what was that for!" Blaze shouted.

"Oh let me think, an assassin." Night replied.

"Wait, you already know?" Blaze replied.

"Yeah, I got another quest. To capture this so-called assassin." Night replied.

"Will, go hunt for him in the morning." Night then was knocked out and slept.

"Man, Night is always so calm. How can he be like that?" Blaze then shrugged and went to bed.

~The Next Morning~

"Have you seen anybody, that looks suspicious?" Blaze replied. The villager, then pointed at Blaze.

The two then continued, searching for the assassin. Meanwhile...

"*Sigh* at this rate, I won't be able to get in a freedom guild, but a stinking merchant or hunting guild." A girl replied.

The girl then replied, "Man, I want to join a freedom guild soon. Just like Solace's Wing." The girl then noticed, two boys. One of them beating the crap out of a villager, for robbing him. The other one trying to stop him.

"Blaze, calm down!" Night replied.

"There's a good reason." Blaze replied.

"You mean, he try to robbed you. You didn't have to be this aggressive." Night replied.

"Whatever, just let me go!" Blaze struggling. As the two, continued to argue. The police came.

"What's going on?" A police replied.

"Crap Night, run!" Blaze shouted, Night then grabbed Blaze's collar.

"Oh no you don't." Night replied.

Night then explained things to the authority.

"I see." The police replied.

"I'm glad, you understand." Night replied. One of them cuffed both of them.

"You're both, under arrest." One police replied.

"Well, we tried your way Night. Now can we try mine?" Blaze replied.

"Fine, but don't overdo it. Like last time." Night replied.

Blaze, then stand up with Night cuffed to him. He then swinged Night around, as if he were a then knocked them out. Night then grabbed the key and uncuff them.

"Sorry." Night replied.

"Excuse me?" The girl replied.

"Hmm, yeah miss?" Night replied.

"Um, could you possibly be from a freedom guild?" The girl replied.

"Hm, yeah. Why do you asked?" Night replied. The girl, then bow her head and replied,

"Please, let me join your guild." The girl replied.

The two looked at her and replied,

"Um, who are you?" They said in sync.

"Oh yeah, my name is Yumi and i'm an angel." She replied.

The two then sat down, on the ground and listen to what she has to say.

"So, why do you want to join our guild?" Night replied.

"Well, ever since I was little. I wanted to join a guild." Yumi replied.

"If you're so eager to join a guild. Why not join a merchant or hunting guild?" Night replied.

"Well, I want to join the freedom guild. They have no restriction on what you can do. So I decided that I focus on those types of guild's. So please let me join!" Yumi replied.

"You think, were going to let just anyone in. Our guild, right Night?!" Blaze replied.

"Sure you can join our guild." Night replied.

Blaze, then facepalm.

"Really!" Yumi replied.

"Night, you're too generous!" Blaze replied.

"We'll head back to our guild. Once we finish capturing the assassin." Night replied.

"Okay." Yumi nodded.

"In the meantime, just relax and wait for us to be finish." Night responded.

Night and Blaze, then walked around the town again. Yumi then started cheering.

"Yes, I finally found a guild to join. Oh but I wonder, what the name of the guild is?" Yumi wondered.

"*Sigh*, Night are you serious on letting some random person join our guild." Blaze replied.

"Well, the more the merrier. Thats how I say it." Night replied.

"Man, your very careless. One day, your going to get the guild killed." Blaze replied.

Night then laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Blaze asked.

"Well, if that were to happen. I'll solve the situation." Night replied.

Blaze then realized, that Night was much stronger than him. His innocent appearance, makes him look like a somewhat weak figure. But his power, is very immense.

As they continued, searching. Night notices, a Magic Charm.

"Its a magic charm." Night then grabbed it, and dark constricting magic surrounded his body.

"Huh, whats going on?" Night replied.

"That's trap magic Night. Can you dispel it?" Blaze replied.

Night then use a magic, to dispel the constrict magic.

"What was that about?" Night replied

"Jeez, it looks like my trap magic won't work on you. But I wonder about your friend." A figure replied.

A shadow then appeared under Blaze, and was constricted.

"Oh come on. I can't dispel magic." Blaze replied.

Night then summoned two katana, and slammed one on the ground.

"Hah, whats with you slamming your Katana on the ground." The figure with the hood replied.

"You'll see." Night smirked.

Night then ran up and attempt to strike the figure. But he dodged him.

"Hah, that the boss you can do!" The figure replied.

Suddenly the katana on the ground, then immense a burst of energy, the energy then striked the figure and the energy returned to the katana. Night then grabbed the Katana on the ground.

"Grr, what did you do. My energy felt like its been drained." The figure replied.

My Blades, have different ability. The Katana that attacked you is known as Drain Claw. This Katana drains the opponents strength and increases its power.

"Wait a minute, could you be the guild member from Solace's Wing. A user of the blades. The Blade Slinger?!.

"Hmph, whatever you want to call me." Night replied. Night then dashed fast and attacked the figure, with the dull part of drain claw. The strike was so strong, that it knocked out the figure.

"Man, this is just too easy." Night replied. Night then dispel, the constrict magic from Blaze.

"Thanks Night." Blaze replied.

"Man, I've should have taken a magic dispelling class. When we were little. But still, you're just a little stronger than me." Blaze replied.

"Well, he wasn't that hard to beat. Even you can beat him." Night replied.

"Well, can you carry him? To the police station, I need to do something." Night replied.

"Alright" Blaze replied.

**Meanwhile**

"Man, I wonder how long the quest is." Yumi replied.

"There you are." Night replied.

"Oh, you're back already. That was quick. So is there something you need?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, we just finish the quest. So I came to get you." Night replied.

"Huh, your actually ran over here to get me? Wow you're one crazy kid." Yumi replied.

"So are you coming or what?" Night asked.

"Yeah oh by the way, whats the name of your guild?" Yumi replied.

"Its Solace's Wing." Night replied.

"W-wait, you mean the Solace's Wing guild. Thats one of the popular guild's around, your not joking?!" Yumi shouted.

" Yeah, i'm part of the guild. So are you coming or what?" Night replied.

Yumi then nodded, her head furiously and headed to the train to Hamel. They saw Blaze with the figure, tied on the rope.

"Oh hey Night, so you decided to bring here." Blaze replied.

"Yeah, shall we head home?" Night asked.

"Yeah lets." Blaze replied.

"I can't believe it, i'm actually going to join the Solace's Wing. I heard they got the strongest members of guild history." Yumi replied.

"You could say that." Night replied.

The three, headed to the train. There next stop was Hamel, home of the Solace's Wing guild.

**~To be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 2:A Hardy Guild Welcome

**Chapter 2: A hardy guild welcome**

**Night, Blaze, and Yumi arrived at Hamel. They then continued walking, until they reach the guild.**

**Night: Welcome, to Solace's Wing.**

**Yumi:Woww**

**Blaze, then kicked the door open**

**Blaze: We're back!**

**Everyone then greeted Night and Blaze's return.**

**Guild member: So Blaze, I heard that you got your ass kicked. How does it fe..**

**Blaze then kicked him in the face.**

**Yumi: Why'd you kicked him.**

**Blaze: You said, that mission was going to be easy.**

**Guild member: Hey I just heard it was easy.**

**Blaze: You heard it was easy!**

**Guild member: You wanna fight!**

**Blaze: Fine by me.**

**They then started fighting, and soon almost everyone joined him.**

**Yumi: Night, do something!**

**Night, then was sitting at the table ordering food.**

**Night: I'll take a beef stew, and some water.**

**Yumi: Night!**

**Night: What?**

**Yumi: Shouldn't you try and stop them?!**

**Night: Oh, this happens all the time. So I just leave them alone.**

**Yumi: Your that calm?!**

**A male figure, then stood up.**

**Male: So Blaze and Night return. I've been waiting to have my rematch with Blaze.**

**Yumi's thought: Whats up with him!**

**This is Skarm, he's a mercenary with amazing skills. However he tends to challenge people at random Ranking is S**

**Skarm: Its time we settle things Blaze**

**Skarm than punches Blaze**

**Blaze: Bring it on, bastard.**

**Skarm, Blaze and other guild members start fighting each other.**

**Yumi: What is wrong with these people?**

**A young man, came down the stairs. He had light blue spiky hair, and calm-looking eyes.**

**?: *Yawn* I was having a good nap. Oh well, I do enjoy a good fight.**

**This is Nyte Obsidia, he's a Ice user and a skilled mercenary as well. He enjoys cold places and enjoys sleeping due to the effects of the snow surrounding him. His Ranking is S**

**Nyte then readied himself.**

**Nyte: Alright, time to *yawn* -njoy the brawl.**

**Nyte then enters the brawl.**

**Yumi: What a calm and somewhat sane guy.**

**Yumi: Isn't their at least, one sane person other than Night**

**?: Oh hi, are you new.**

**?: Hello...**

**Yumi then turned around and saw two girls. One had Nasod, the other one had a artifact and a scythe.**

**The one on the right is Chi, she is a sarcastic reaper and has experience in Lunar and Sol magic. Her Ranking is S**

**The one on the left is Kosen Ju, she is a Nasod. That expertise in chain weapons, she is also Chi group member and the accountant for Solace's Wing. Her Ranking is A.**

**Yumi: Oh, thank goodness. There's at least some people sane in the guild.**

**Kosen: *Typing on her holographic projectors* Chances of the guild house being destroyed 45%.**

**Money required to fix the guild if destroyed: 2 million ED**

**Yumi: It cost that much, to rebuild the guild house!**

**Chi: Well, yeah if everyone destroys the whole place.**

**Yumi: Should we try and stop them?**

**Chi: Just wait, a while it will stop.**

**Night:*Eating Stew* **

**Night: *Random weapon bonks his head***

**Night: Fighting is one thing, but to hit me is unforgivable.**

**Night: Who threw that!**

**Everyone then remained silent.**

**Chi: Told you.**

**Yumi: Its like, everyone's afraid of Night.**

**Kosen: Well, he is the first of all of the guild to reach rank S**

**Yumi: Wahh, the first!**

**Chi: Yeah, he earned at a young age. Hey Kosen, how old is Night now?**

**Kosen: He 17 year old. He became S rank at the age of 14.**

**Yumi: At a young age!**

**Everyone then return to what they were doing.**

**Night: Alright, now that that's settle. Has anyone seen the master.**

**?: You called.**

**A red-hair man, appeared. He look like he was around his 30's, he looks somewhat young at his age.**

**Night: Oh yeah, Yumi I like you to meet Guildmaster Elsword.**

**Elsword: Please, to meet you. So you must be the new recruit.**

**Yumi nodded her head.**

**Elsword: Well, welcome to Solace's Wing. Night, you recommended her right?**

**Night, then nodded her head.**

**Elsword: Very well, Yumi. Starting today, your a member of Solace's Wing.**

**Yumi eyes widen and she smiled.**

**Yumi: Thank you.**

**So, everything went back to normal. Skarm sitting, Nyte taking naps, Kosen managing the guild's budget, Chi tinkering with her artifact called the Zentai. **

**Blaze, however was looking at the job board. **

**Blaze: Man, there are some many jobs. That look good.**

**Yumi: Those are all Rank S mission, I don't think you can take them. Night, however can.**

**Blaze: No actually I can. I'm a Rank S mercenary as well.**

**Yumi: You too, but you look so reckless. **

**Blaze: That may be true. But I'm somewhat equal with Night.**

**All of a sudden, the air started to get thick.**

**Yumi: *Yawn*, why are we getting sleepy.**

**Blaze: Dang it, its Kiyo**

**Night: The air it's getting heavy.**

**Skarm: Dang it, not again.**

**Nyte: Its him.**

**Kosen: Too tired to manage.**

**Chi: *Yawn* Nite everyone.**

**Everyone fell asleep, except for Night,Elsword, and Nyte.**

**Elsword: Kiyo, its been awhile.**

**Kiyo: Yeah, I know. I'm just here to pick out a job.**

**Kiyo, then grabbed the job. That Blaze was going to grab.**

**Night: Kiyo, don't forget to remove the spell.**

**Kiyo: Yeah, whatever Night.**

**Kiyo: 5..4...3...2...1... **

***Kiyo, then snapped his finger, and everyone woke up in an instance.***

**Blaze: Ahh, Kiyo grabbed the mission. What I was going to choose!**

**Yumi: Who's Kiyo?**

**Chi: He's a mysterious member of the guild, that always uses magic sleeping bombs and knocks us out, whatever he comes here and pick out a job. Nobody seen his face because of the mask he wears. The only people, that seen his face are Night, Nyte, and the guild master Elsword.**

**Yumi: How can they resist it?**

**Night: We'll Night, can take on status effects attack that aren't extreme, Nyte always taking nap, and is resistant to it and the guildmaster, is very strong. That he can't be affected by sleep.**

**Yumi: So wait, who are strongest among the guild?!**

**Chi: Well, a few of our strongest guild member. Are currently on a job, but i'll introduce you to them later.**

**Yumi: There are more?!**

**Night: Well yeah, why do you think were the strongest guild out there?**

**Yumi: I thought, there were some guild members that were strong.**

**Night: Well, we'll later introduce you to the other guild members. When they get back.**

**Yumi: Okay.**

**The door, then slammed open.**

**Male member: Everyone, Mayumi back!**

**Everyone: Wahh!**

**Yumi: Who's Mayumi?**

**Chi: She's a magic and blade mercenary. She's the 4th strongest in Solace's Wing.**

**Yumi: Wait, so your ranking now who's the strongest?**

**Chi: Well we know them as the Solace's Guardian. They are the 8 of our strongest mercenary.**

**Chi: Nyte, is the 5th strongest, Kiyo the 3rd strongest, Blaze is the 6th strongest, I'm the 7th strongest, and Skarm the 8th strongest.**

**Yumi: So i'm guessing Night the 1st of them all?**

**Chi: Nope, he's actually 2nd strongest.**

**Yumi: Wahh, but you said he turn Rank S first.**

**Chi: Yeah, but our 1st strongest. She usually not around the guild and is travelling around the world. So we don't see her often.**

**Yumi: Oh I see.**

**Mayumi, then entered the guild.**

**Mayumi: Jeez, the guild's noisy as always.**

**Everyone, seem afraid of Mayumi. Except for Night, Nyte, Chi, Yumi, Elsword, and Kosen.**

**Mayumi: Well, you seem all well.**

**Night: Hey Mayumi.**

**Nyte: *Wakes up* Glad to see you back in one peace *Goes back to sleep***

**Chi: Its good to see you home.**

**Kosen: Welcome back.**

**Elsword: Ah, how the mission go?**

**Mayumi: It went well, the villagers decorated and gave me the dead Levithan skin as a reward for slaying it.**

**Yumi: Is that, what this giant scaly thing is?!**

**Mayumi: The Skin, can I put it as a trophy for our guild.**

**Elsword: Sure, but first let me introduce you to our new recruit. This is Yumi.**

**Mayumi: Please, to meet your acquaintance. I'm Mayumi, a Elemental Sorceress. I specialize in two Magic Blade and can use the surrounding around me. To change my swords attribute.**

**Yumi: *Whispers* Hey Chi, why are everyone scared of Mayumi.**

**Chi: Oh, Mayumi came from a royal family and is a tough mercenary. Blaze scared of her because he challenged them, when he was 13 and lost against her. Skarm, challenge and beat people randomly, until he challenged Mayumi. **

**Yumi: How come Nyte's not scared of her?**

**Chi: They grew up, in the same merc unit.**

**Chi: Night and Mayumi dueled and Night ended up winning the battle. Their battle was so intense, that they ended up destroying half of the guild.**

**Yumi: Wah, really?!**

**Chi: Yeah.**

**Yumi's Thought: What type of crazy guild is this?!**

**~To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 3:An Unexpected Challenge?

**Chapter 3: A unexpected challenge?**

**It was another day, at the Guild.**

**Skarm: Nyte, I challenge you to a duel.**

**Nyte: *Wakes up* I don't have time for that. *Go backs to sleep***

**Skarm: Why you!**

**Skarm tried to punch Nyte, but he dodged him in his sleep and countered Nyte. Leaving Skarm on the ground.**

**Nyte: *Wakes up* Do you yield?**

**Yumi: Ah, Nyte took down Skarm easily. With his eyes closed?!**

**Chi: Oh yeah, Nyte known to fight in his sleep. Thats the only time he goes easy. He's serious when he's awake. We call him "The Fair Frozen Wing of Solace's Wing", because of his swift and agile attacks.**

**Mayumi: Yeah, his power surpasses me.**

**Yumi: Then why is he ranked 5th?**

**Mayumi: He used to be the 4th strongest. However he gave up his place as 4th and went down to 5th.**

**Yumi: So he's actually strong!**

**Night: Well yeah, he even used to be 3rd strongest. However, due to him being inactive in mission and mostly sleeping he got demoted to rank 4th and then gave it up. So now he stuck in 5th.**

**Yumi: Wait, so you mean Nyte can even be as the same power as you Night?**

**Night: Actually he is equal to me.**

**Yumi: Wahh!**

**Blaze: And, he could have even been the strongest in the guild. If it he wasn't lazy and sleep all day.**

**The door, then slam open.**

**Male Member: Everyone the rival Guild's guildmaster, Aisha is coming along with a few of her strongest mercenary.**

**Blaze: Oh crap! Were doom. Our 1st strongest isn't even here.**

**Skarm: Probably challenging our guild again.**

**Yumi: What, does he mean challenging our guild?**

**Chi: When you challenge a guild. Three mercenary will be selected and fight the guild. However the challenger can choose which mercenary to fight. If the challenger guild wins, they get to take one of our mercenary. However if the defenders win, we take 15% of their guild budget. Apparently, guildmaster Aisha has been challenging since all of us were little. However we always end up winning.**

**Yumi: Why does, she do that?**

**Elsword: Because she wants to be better than me. Damn it Aisha, were not kids anymore. *Facepalm***

**Aisha, and a few of her mercenary then entered the guild.**

**Aisha: Well Elsword, its been awhile.**

**Elsword: You said that 2 years ago, when you challenged us.**

**Aisha: Well, this time i'll win and take your guild's strongest mercernary. **

**She then pointed at Night**

**Night: Who me? Sorry i'm not the strongest of them all.**

**Aisha: Okay, so who is?!**

**Chi: She left on a trip, and be go for a week.**

**Aisha: Oh, well anyway I choose my mercenary to fight these guys.**

**Aisha, then pointed at Chi, Nyte, and Night**

**Nyte: *Wakes up* I'm sorry what?**

**Blaze: You can't be serious, sure Nyte a strong mercenary. But he isn't that strong.**

**Aisha: Hmph, the merrier I get to take you guys out. I'll introduce you to my mercenary you'll be fighting.**

**Aisha, then showed her mercenary.**

**Sora: Hi, i'm Sora. Please to meet you. **

**Chi and Night: Pleasure, to meet you.**

**Nyte: Hello..**

**A young calm girl walked forward.**

**Sybil: Nice to meet you. I'm Sybil, my full name is Lin Annabelle Rionne. I'll give you a hint of my powers. **

**Sybil summons a hand, that had strange aura around it.**

**Sora: My power is known as Drazen Hand(Sorry, the original name, sort of disturb me and may anger some people. So I changed it into Drazen.)**

**Night: *Gulp***

**Aisha: Hey, has anyone seen our last mercenary.**

**A strange aura, then appeared.**

**Nyte: I feel something watching me.**

**The aura then camed out, A puppet appeared. It then gave him something. **

**Nyte: Huh, ice flower. They're pretty rare around here.**

**A figure, then jumped out from the roof.**

**?: Ow. Oh there's my puppet.**

**Yumi: u-um who might you be.**

**She, then wiped, the shattered glass off her clothes.**

**Aisha: Ah, there you are Mari. This is my strongest mercenary Mari, she may not look much but she's a skilled mercenary. She doesn't talk much.**

**Mari, then stared at Nyte and walked up to him.**

**Nyte: Oh hi.**

**Mari then, look at the bouquet.**

**Mari: Oh so you got the bouquet, I sent to you.**

**Nyte: Oh you sent them. Thanks.**

**Mari then grabbed one Nyte magic shard.**

**Mari: But in exchange, I want this.**

**Nyte: Ehh?!**

**Mari, then walked back to Aisha.**

**Aisha: Now, that you seen my mercenary. I expect you to be at townsquare tomorrow noon.**

**Elsword: *Sigh* got it.**

**Aisha, along with Sora, Sybil, and Mari left.**

**Blaze: What are we going to do?**

**Elsword: Well, we can't just skip the duel. It will count us forfeiting. **

**Elsword, then looked at Chi, Night, and Nyte**

**Elsword: Don't fail us, you three.**

**Chi, Night: Understood sir.**

**Nyte: Yeah got it. *goes back to sleep***

**~The Next Day~**

**The Two Guild, appeared at townsquare. A whole crowd was watching.**

**Aisha: Get ready, Elsword because this time. I will win.**

**Elsword: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Night and Sora came out**

**Sora: I won't hold back.**

**Night: Yeah.**

**The Match, then started. Night still hold his stance. Sora then cast a mixture of fire and nature magic. Night, then dodged it. However the fire then grew into fire plants.**

**Night: What, the?**

**Night, then got shot from fireballs from all sides.**

**Yumi: Oh no, he got hit.**

**Elsword: Watch closely.**

**As the smoked clear, Night was alright.**

**Sora: Huh, but it was a direct hit? How did you...**

**Night: Simple, I imbue dispel magic on my blade, and simply drained the fireballs.**

**Sora: You can do that?!**

**Night: Yep,and I have enough mana. To finish this match.**

**Night hair, started to glow and it turn into a silver color and symbols appeared in his face. Along with that, he summoned a emit light sword and a spectral darkspear.**

**Night: My turn.**

**Night, then swiftly ran towards Sora. Sora then mixed Water and Fire. To create blue fire and shot multiple flames at Night. Night, was frozen solid and was very close to hitting Sora.**

**Sora: I got you this time!**

**The Ice then cracked and Night pointed his sword. Up to her neck.**

**Sora: Wah, but I had you. Trapped?**

**Night: You were forgetting one thing. How do you think, I was able to imbue dispel on my sword.**

**Sora eyes widen.**

**Sora: Wait, you're a Blade Slinger. A swordsman, who can use light and dark magic. And can dispel status magic.**

**Night, then lowered his swords.**

**Night: You lose.**

**His hair, return back to normal and the Symbols faded away.**

**Sora: Guess, I have a lot to learn. About dispel magic.**

**Elsword: The winner is Night!**

**The crowd went wild!**

**Aisha: What! I thought you said you weren't strong!**

**Night: You said, if I was strongest. I simply replied that I wasn't the strongest. I'm the 2nd strongest.**

**Aisha: Well, there still two more matches.**

**Chi and Sybil entered.**

**Chi: I'm ready.**

**Sybil: I'm just going to end this quick.**

**The match started.**

**Chi, then headed towards her and strike her with her scythe.**

**Chi: Hah, got you!**

**Sybil: Not quite.**

**Sybil, then summoned Drazen hand, and grabbed Chi. She then sent her flying in the air. Chi, then landed on the ground hurt.**

**Chi: What's happening. I feel my strength, being drained.**

**Sybil: I used a skill called Soul Drain. When you attacked, I simply summoned Drazen Hand and applied a curse on you. Now every second you'll lose your power inch by inch.**

**Chi: I'm not done yet.**

**Chi, then charged her scythe using her Zentai.**

**Chi: I won't lose.**

**Sybil: Then attack.**

**Chi, then fully charged her scythe and ran towards her. She then struck her again. Sybil guarded it with Drazen Hand. But a energy started flowing out. A explosion then appeared. When the smoked cleared out, both of them were out.**

**Elsword: Its a draw.**

**Chi: Sorry, everyone.**

**Elsword: Its alright Chi, you gave it your all.**

**Blaze: Yeah, you should rest.**

**Nyte: Its my turn.**

**Nyte and Mari stepped in**

**Mari: ….. I'll win this battle.**

**Nyte: *Closes eyes* Hmph, then you better try your best. To beat me.**

**Yumi: What is Nyte doing. Sleeping in the battle.**

**Mayumi: Relax, you think Nyte would go down easily. Just watch.**

**Mari made the first moved, and summoned her puppets to attack. The puppets tried to strike Nyte. But he simply just dodged and countered them, with his eyes closed.**

**Mari: Huh?...**

**Nyte: Frostwind... **

**Nyte, then summoned a metal of ice and slammed it on the ground. It then made a ice shockwave. It hit Mari, but she disappeared. She then appeared, and threw multiple chains at Nyte trapping him.**

**Mayumi: What is this girl?!**

**Elsword: She seems to be a hybrid of a Puppet Master, Steel Catcher, and a Illusion Joker. However, she's mostly a Puppet Master.**

**Blaze: So this girl, can uses a mixture of all three of them. No wonder she's the strongest in her guild.**

**Mari: You're mine...**

**Nyte then smirked, he then freezed the chains and it shattered. He then shoot, another piece of ice metal into the air. He then shouted out cyrofall. The metal ice shattered and turned into an ice storm. Mari, then guarded it with her chains, when she unguard. Nyte appeared in front of her and grabbed her. He then replied.**

**Nyte: Hey taking someone thing without thing is wrong. Give me back my magic shard. (Saying in a calm voice)**

**Nyte then let her go, and Mari fell down on the floor. She then took out something out of her pocket. She then handed Nyte, her magic shard. Nyte then smirked.**

**Nyte: You know what, keep it. However in exchange give up.**

**Mari nodded her head.**

**Aisha: Wahh, I lost!**

**Elsword: *sigh* As always.**

**Yumi: Wow. Nyte look like he wasn't even trying. **

**Mayumi: *whispers* Keep this between you in me. When Nyte gets serious, he gets really powerful. That not even Night or me can handle. Well Night does take things easy, so probably if they both use their power, they'll be equal.**

**Yumi eyes widen. **

**Yumi: Tell me, what are each of the solace's guardian titles.**

**Mayumi: Nyte is the Fair Frozen wing of Solace. Night is known as the Blade of Legend of Solace. Chi is known as the Moonlight Crown of Solace. Blaze is the Armor of Hearth of Solace. Kiyo is the Silent Mask of Solace. Skarm is the Shield of Fury. I'm known as the Mana of Fury of Solace. As for our leader she is known as the Princess of Solace.**

**Yumi: So, do the title mean something?**

**Mayumi: The title's represents our skills and unique characteristics **

**Nyte, then helped Mari up.**

**Nyte: Cheer up.**

**Mari: Alright... (Blushes)**

**Nyte: Hey you're face is red. You alright?**

**Mari: Yeah...**

**Mari, then walked back to her guild which is near Solace's Wing.**

**Sora: That was a good match.**

**Sybil: Yeah, lets do this again sometime.**

**Night: Agreed.**

**Chi: Yeah, I want to settle things with you Sybil.**

**Sora and Sybil: Alright later.**

**Aisha, Sora, Sybil, and Mari went back to their guild.**

**Elsword: Nice work everyone. Lets head back home.**

**Everyone: Alright.**

**Yumi: So i'm guessing that guildmaster Aisha guild. Is the rival of master Elsword guild Solace's Wing. Oh dear I wondered if there are more guild's that are rivaled with our guild.**

**~To be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 4: The Big Banquet! Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Big Banquet! Part 1**

**Yumi's POV**

It has been six months since I joined Solace's Wing. I'm known a Rank C mercenary, they made a decent amount of money. It was a new day, I got dressed and headed out my dorm. I then noticed everyone preparing for a big party.

"What's all this?" I replied.

"Oh our first strongest is coming back. So we're holding a party." Chi replied.

"Huh, now that you mention it. You haven't actually told much about her, what she like?" I replied.

"She's a half nasod. She wears a powerful armor, just like Blaze. Actually, she was the one that gave Blaze the power to wield a Freitnuir." She replied.

"So wait, I still don't know how she's the strongest?" I replied.

"Well it all happen when we we're all 13 or so. She challenge all 7 of us to a battle. Wiping us all out. Night and Nyte we're the longest to withstand her, but end up losing." Chi replied.

"Speaking of Night and Nyte, where are they?" I replied.

"Oh they went to get some stuff from the party." Chi replied.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"So how'd did we end up getting into this mess?" Nyte replied. We were both tied to a rope. Surrounded by lizardmen dancing around and speaking a language.

*Lizardman language*** (Pathetic human, we are going to sacrifice you to our god!)**

"Do you have any, idea what they're saying?" I replied.

"They said, they're going to sacrifice us to their god." Nyte replied.

"You know what they're saying?" I replied.

"Well I took a thousand language class, when I was young." He replied.

*Lizardman language* **(And when are great leader is done devouring you. We shall, use the remaining of your corpse as weapons.)**

"They said, they're going to make our remaining bones. Out of weapons, after their leader finish devouring us." Nyte replied.

"So what were we supposed to get for the party?" I replied.

"We need to get a fang, of the great cobra king first." Nyte replied.

"Now that's great, where are we going to find a giant cobra?" I replied. Something, then popped out of the ground, it was a giant cobra.

"Well, that was convenient?" I replied. Nyte then froze the rope and shattered it.

"Why didn't you think, of doing that in the first place?" I replied.

"Because the lizardmen speaking, we're very funny." He replied. We then went head on, with the cobra.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

I looked around and saw that everyone was very busy. Preparing for the party. I looked and saw Blaze and Mayumi operating some sort of machine.

"Shouldn't we put that part on the other way?" Mayumi replied.

"No its this way." Blaze replied.

"What are you guys making?" I replied.

"Oh hey Yumi. We're trying to assembled an Alchemizer." He replied.

"An Alchemizer?" I replied.

"Its a machine, that can combine items, to make a new one." Mayumi replied.

"So, just wondering. How long have you known the leader?" I replied.

"Oh we known each other. Since we we're little. The master found us as babies when we we're young and took us in." Blaze replied.

"What so you're saying. You spent your whole life, in this guild?!" I replied.

"Yep." Blaze replied.

"Pretty much." Mayumi replied.

"Jeez, what are taking Night and Nyte so long to collect the materials?" Blaze replied.

* * *

**Night's POV**

We were climbing up a steep blizzard active mountain. I was freezing.

"W-what, do we need to get n-nex-next?!" I replied. Shivering.

"We need to get yeti fur." Nyte replied.

"I can't see anything, it will take forever to find a yeti in this blizzard." I replied.

"No, I know an easier way." He then pulled out barbecue sauce and dipped it around me.

"What are you doing?" I replied. He then grabbed a gong and slammed and replied,

"Come and get it! Get your hot and ready fox-boy!" He replied.

"The yeti, then appeared in an instant. He looked hungry, Nyte quickly grabbed a fur from him and replied.

"You might want to start running." He replied.

"I hate you." I replied. I started running for my life, hoping to get away from the yeti. From eating me.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

Sorry if this is short. I sort of running out of ideas. Leave some suggestion, if you like XD.


End file.
